Here I am
by angelofdeath-1985
Summary: A girl from the future came back to the waring states for two reasons . Revenge and something more. rater R for good measure Sesshomaru X JessicaOC RandR


**An: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters even though I wish I had Sesshomaru. The only character that I own so far is Jessica. So all you lawyers don't come after me. Runs ways screaming.  
  
""= talking ''= thinking  
  
Ch:1 This is where I start  
  
The night passed all to slowly for the female demon that stood on the edge of the Western land. She knew e was their even if he was sleeping, but she couldn't go to him. She was here for a reason. That reason was to save her family. She was tired but she told her body just to hold out a little longer. She wore a simple T-shirt with skulls acrossed it, shiny baggy black pants. Her hair was jet black with 4 inch silver tips. Her tail securely tied around her waist. He tail was a jet black with silver stripes here and there. Her face was gentle as a lovers would be. Two blue stripes came across each cheek and a blue star within a crescent moon imprinted on to her forhead because she was both inu-demon and wolf demon. She had two dazzling hazel eyes and full lips that were slightly apart. As exhaustion finally took over from her jump acrossed time she decides that it was tie to take her nap. Tomorrow she would find the miko, her mother.  
  
The night ended after the moon set below the ridges of his mountain range. Sesshomaru could fell it all night, a power which was longed locked away. With in the night he had felt it but felt compelled not to leave the serenity of his room. As soon as he was dressed he was out of his room like lightning.  
' This power is so... right. I can fell it, just along mine and InuYasha border.' Sesshomaru quickly thought while walking down many long halls until he came to the dining hall. Not even 15 seconds later was e grabbed around to legs by Rin.  
"Rin miss you Sesshomaru-sama. Did you sleep well? Rin did." The young human girl asked questionably. Sesshomaru patted the girls head . This little human girl stole his heart without even knowing it.  
"Yes Rin, I did sleep well. Do you know by chance where Jaken is?" Sesshy asked with his overly cold voice.  
"Rin knows. Rin saw him over by pillar their." Rin said as she pointed to Jaken.  
"Jaken." Sesshy asked.  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked quietly.  
"Prepare my cloud. (I have know idea what it's called so if any one dose tell me if not it will remain a cloud)"  
"Yes milord." Jaken said as he left the dining hall.  
"Come Rin, let us eat before I leave." Sesshy dais as he picked up the child and place her on her seat to his right.  
"Can Rin come to?"  
"No Rin stay here with Jaken. There is something out their that may cause harm to Rin."  
"Oh okay Rin stay with Jaken." That was the lasting that was said during breakfast until Jaken came in afterwards.  
"My lord the cloud is ready." Jaken said as Sesshomaru got up and passed by him.  
"Watch over Rin Jaken." Was all that he said before he left on his cloud.  
The wind wiped at his face as he traveled to his border by InuYasha's forest. The smell of wildflowers invaded his nose before he even reached where the person was. As he got there he noticed a young female inu-wolf demon walking towards InuYasha company. Her sent pored over him as well as her power. He looked over her appearance and notice that she looked like InuYasha's wench. He saw her look up at him. A sheer look of shock not fear graced her features before she dashed off like a whirlwind. Curiosity took over him and decided to follow her.  
  
She saw him, she couldn't believe that here he was looking down on her. Sure she was shocked it couldn't be helped. She took off following the miko, her mother, Kagome. Even though Kagome wouldn't know that she was her daughter. 510 years in the future she would be born to both Kagome and Kouga. She remembers what her mother when she was young.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A small girl, no more that 10 in her demon years walked up to her Inu demon mother. The long silver hair, blue streaks on her cheeks and a crescent moon on her face marred her for the past 520 years.  
"Mama." The child said as she jumped into her mothers awaiting arms. "Can you tell me how you were turned into a demon again." The girl always loved to hear how her mother became a demon though this time she would hear it all not just the good parts.  
"Yes my child. Would you like to here the whole story?" The girl shook her head vigorously. "Okay... 520 years ago or so I was on a quest. I was a protector of the Shikon No Tama. I traveled back in time thought the bone eaters well. to the warring state era."  
"Where you meet daddy?"  
"Yes where I met Kouga your father. But any ways during my travels I was a human, yea a human. I traveled with a hanyo (cant spell it help me) whom I though loved me and I him, but I was wrong. The Shikon No Tama which you now hold in your breast broke into a million pieces, we traveled and found them all with the help of Sango, Shippo, Mirako, Myoga and Kikita. When the time of the wish came the hanyo InuYasha made the wish that the true guardian of the Shikon jewel would become a inu-demon. The jewel recognized me to be the guardian. It turned me but he wasn't pleased. He thought that the dead miko clay pot Kikyo was the true protector. He left with her. I was sad and heart broken. I stayed with my friends and sometime down the line I ran in to Kouga. We became friends then something more. Now we have you and Stan. Jessy you are an angel for a demon and someone will always love you."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"My dear mother. When I find you I will have your purify the jewel and I will kill InuYasha." She said out loud her eyes turning red with rage. " I came to this god forsaken time to get these two things done. the jewel purified and to destroy that damn half breed for what he done to my family and no leaving my love alive. I will kill him. He left me because he said that I looked to much like you and he wanted me to suffer. I will destroy INUYASHA." She screamed as she found to company where he mother was. 'Now mother I will join you.' She stated bravely as she clearing with the demon lord still watching her.  
  
The girl that came out of the clearing was a shocking look alike of Kagome with a few difference. Like she was demon.  
"You wench. Who are you. The half breed said as she recognized him as InuYasha. Almost immedently her eyes became red, but she fought it down. A low growl was heard form her. InuYasha pulled out Tetsaiga.  
"No InuYasha don't she has the the whole Shikon No Tama?" The miko said as Jessica realized it was her mother. Her gauze slowly softened. "How do you have the whole Shikon jewel?"  
"I'm from the future. 530 years to be precise. I need you to purify the jewel. I could do it but my heart is to corrupt from a dead done to my family." Jessy said as she held her hand in front of her breast when a soft light began to glow but as soon as it was gone all saw sickly looking Shikon Jewel. "Please Kagome-chan purify the jewel and my heart."  
"What happened to your family and love. Yes I can see it." Kagome said.  
"A hanyo killed them all." She said as she narrowed her eyes at InuYasha. "My brother, mom ,dad and my soon to be mate where killed in on night."  
"Who was the half breed." Kagome asked as she began to purify the jewel.  
"If I told you, do you promise to listen Kagome?" Jessica asked as Kagome nodded. "Feh, okay you said that you would listen but bear in mind that this is 530 in the future. Okay I was going home to my family to tell them that I was to be married to and Inu-demon who was a lord that both knew well. My mother was also a protector of the jewel. Both parent were happy and my brother Stan was just so excited that I was going to be married."  
"Hurry up wench!!" InuYasha said interrupting her. In the blink of an eye Jessica was by him with the Tetsaiga transformed to his neck.  
"Don't Interrupt again or I will not hesitate to kill you InuYasha." She let her arm down with the sword still clutched in her hand.  
"Give me back my sword." InuYasha yelled.  
"You still have your sword InuYasha." Sango said as she pointed to his belt.  
"How the hell..." He started.  
"I have the Tetsaiga in the future. It came from the body of the dead hanyo that killed my family and my soon to be mate which was his half brother" She spat in his face. "From what I can see you still have a shred of humanity left in you so I will not kill you. You killed my mom, my dad ,my brother and your own brother. the only reason you left me was because I looked to much like my mother." She said as she pointed to Kagome. "I should kill you know but what good would that do beside to kill for bote pleasure and revenge." She looked around the small group and landed on Kagome. "Sorry Kagome-sama you wasn't to know your future. And neither was you Sesshomaru. You can come out now." Jessica said as she turned around to look at the lush foliage. "Fine do it the hard way." With a wave of the hand a little bundle of what looked like a puppy came out. "Change into your human form." The dog didn't even blink. "Nero lana ferat." Like magic the spell broke releasing Sesshomaru into him human for. A growl was emitted for Sesshy. "Don't start with me." She said as she glared at him. "Just don't."  
  
Okay this is where I'm gonna end it. R and R if you want to flames welcome. I just don't care. 


End file.
